Cat and Mouse
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: Sam goes to get breakfast and ends up being kidnapped. Only a Winchester... Now Dean's on the hunt to find him before he loses his brother.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here's a little something I came up a while back. Just another one of the stories I've all ready written and have now had the time to type up and post. Hope everyone enjoys!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Supernatural.**

She sits in her car, watching the two brothers exit the bar. They make their way to their sleek, black '67 Impala and climb inside. She waits for them to get a head start before starting up her own car and following after them down the road. She makes sure she stays a great deal behind in order to not tip them off but keeps an eye on their car in order to not lose them as well. When they pull into a motel, she keeps driving, taking note of the name of the motel as she drives by. She'd come back later to stake out which room they are in.

A smile appears on her face as she drives towards her destination. She had picked up their scent when she had pulled into the bar's parking lot. She knew that scent. There was no mistaking it; it was the Winchesters. And she knew it was time to get her revenge.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

Dean and Sam enter their motel room, shutting the door behind them. They had just finished a hunt in town. A ghost was haunting the local library and killing the patrons. They decided to go to the bar in town and celebrate, even if it did take a good amount of coaxing his brother on Dean's part. The closer they got to Dean's deal coming due, the less Sam did unless it was researching on how to save Dean.

Dean stumbles over to his bed, the one closest to the door and collapses onto it. Sam follows his lead and drops down onto his own bed, closing his eyes and falling asleep almost instantly. Hearing Sam's breath even out, Dean rolls over and succumbs to his own exhaustion.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

Sam blinks his eyes awake and squints at the sun shining into the room. He stretches and looks over at his brothers' bed, seeing him still asleep. Sam sits up and stretches once again, cracking his neck and back before climbing out of bed. He grabs his clothes and walks into the bathroom to get ready. It doesn''t take long for him to take a quick shower, get dressed, and brush his teeth and hair; by the time he's done it's nine o'clock. Sam writes a quick note for his brother letting him know he's going out for coffee and breakfast, setting it on the end table between their two beds. Sam grabs the room key, deciding on walking the few blocks to the diner down the road instead of taking the Impala.

Sam walks into the diner not even ten minutes later, the bells jingling to announce his arrival, and walks up to the counter. The waitress turns around and smiles when she sees him; he and Dean had become regulars in here while they were working the job.

"You're back?" the waitress, Jeannette, asks. She walks towards him from the other side of the counter.

"Yeah, we'll be leaving today though," Sam answers as Jeannette pulls out her pad, her smile fading slightly. She had grown accustomed to the two attractive men the past week and is sad to hear they will be leaving.

"Too bad," Jeannette says with an exaggerated pout. Sam smirks. "The usual?"

"Yes, please," Sam replies, his smirk growing. He can't help the thought that Dean would be jumping all over the opportunity that''s presenting itself right now. Jeannette nods her head and writes the order down on her pad before disappearing into the kitchen. Sam turns and glances around the room, noticing there is only one other family and a couple of elderly men sitting and talking at the counter.

Sam begins to feel a weird sensation, as if he is being watched and he turns his head to look outside. He doesn't see anything at first, but then a blond woman just outside the restaurant catches his eye. She's standing off to the side watching him. A smile breaks across her face before she turns around and walks around the back of the restaurant. Sam glances behind him, seeing Jeannette busy, and quickly exits the restaurant in pursuit of the blond woman. He warily, but quickly, walks around the restaurant and pulls out his gun.

When he gets to the corner preceding the back of the building, Sam slows down. He peers around the corner, but doesn't see the blond woman anywhere. In fact, he doesn't see anyone. He walks into the back alley of the restaurant, glancing around, but still doesn't see anyone. He hears a noise behind him and he turns around only to be struck in the head with something hard before he can even get his gun up. Sam's vision goes black and he collapses to the ground.

"Bring the car over," a brunette says to the blond woman Sam was chasing, an evil smile playing on her lips. Dean and Sam Winchester were going to regret killing her mate, and taking Sam was just the beginning.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

Dean blinks awake, yawning and turning onto his back in his bed. He stretches and looks over at Sam's bed, not seeing him there. His eyes catch a piece of paper on the table next to his bed and he grabs it, opening it up and reading it: _Dean, went to get coffee and breakfast. It's nine o'clock now. Be back soon –Sam._

Dean tosses the note back onto the table and closes his eyes. Suddenly, Dean's eyes pop open and his head whips towards the clock- the clock that reads 12:09. Dean jumps out of bed and searches the room but sees no sign of Sam. Dean walks over to the end table and grabs his phone. Not seeing any missed calls or text he dials Sam''s number.

"Dammit," Dean curses when it just goes to voice mail. He has a bad feeling about all of this and his 'little-brother-sense'' was rarely ever wrong. Dean grabs his clothes and gets dressed quickly, putting his hone and room key in his pocket. He grabs the keys to the Impala and walks out of the room.

Moments later, Dean is walking into the small 'mom n' pop' diner a few blocks down the street. He walks up to the counter, catching the waitress, Jeannette's, eye on the way there. Jeannette walks over to meet him, giving him a smile.

"I thought you'd guys be back," Jeannette says with a smile. Dean gives her a confused look and Jeannette goes on to explain. ""You know since your brother left without the food."

"So, Sam was here?" Dean asks, a little relieved at the lead, however small it is.

"Yeah," Jeannette says, this time she gives Dean a confused look. "So, why did Sam take off?"

"Uh…I…I don't know. He never came back to the motel room," Dean says, glancing around the room and taking in his surroundings. "What time did he leave here?"

"Um…about 9:15. He never made it back?" Jeannette says, worry in her voice as she thinks about what could've happened to the tall young man.

"No, do you have a security camera?" Dean asks, looking back over at Jeannette. Jeannette nods her head and leads Dean back to where the tape is.

Dean fiddles around with it, rewinding it back to nine o'clock. The two of them watch as they see Sam walk into the diner. Dean fast forwards it to ten minutes later to see Sam looking at something outside. Dean furrows his eyebrows when he sees Sam walk outside and to the left. Dean looks up and over at the window at the front of the building. He purses his lips and his jaw tenses. He doesn't wait for Jeannette and jogs out the restaurant, making a left hand turn. He continues to walk along the building, keeping an eye out for anything important.

Dean rounds the corner into the back alleyway and that's when his eye catches it. He walks over and squats down, picking up his brothers' gun. Dean looks up and glances in both directions down the alley, seeing nothing helpful.

"Dammit Sammy."

 **AN: Please review and send some feedback! Love hearing feedback! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam groans as his head pounds from the band playing inside it. He furrows his brow and blinks his eyes open. The sun shines through the window and in to Sam's eyes causing him to squint. There is shifting nearby and Sam's senses instantly go into 'hunter mode'. He turns his head and sees a young blond leaning against the wall watching him. Sam realizes it's the same blond he saw outside the diner. He shifts his body and notices that he's sitting in a chair and his arms are tied behind him and around a pole. Sam watches the girl as he tests the rope binding him, equally unnerved that the rope is tied well and that the girl never looks away. There's a noise outside the room and both Sam and the girl turn to look at the doorway. A brunette walks in, average height and skinny; however, she still has curves. Sam studies her for a moment and then his eyes widen.

"Hi Sam," the brunette says with a grin, her eyes glinting. Sam scowls and shoots the brunette a glare. "I'm going to assume you remember me?"

Sam doesn't answer her but his glare darkens. The brunette's grin widens and she shares a look with the blond. Sam tries to loosen the bonds as the brunette saunters over. She stops directly in front of him and runs a manicured hand through Sam's hair. Sam jerks his head away and scowls at the woman in front of him.

"Aw, come on Sam. We have so much history," the brunette says with a mock pout. Sam just glares at her and the brunette shrugs her shoulders and takes a few steps back.

"What do you want?" Sam growls out, channeling his brother. The brunette furrows her eyebrows and cocks her head.

"I thought that was obvious Sam. You and Dean took my mate away. Now it's your turn," the brunette says as she rest her hands on her hips.

"I hate to break it to you, but neither one of us has _mates_ ," Sam replies and says the last word with disgust aimed at the brunette.

"No, you don't," the brunette agrees and a malicious grin plays at her lips causing Sam to worry.

"But that's why I have you. Everyone knows the Winchester brothers are in it together to the end. Just like mates," the brunette continues, her eyes dancing. Sam's face falls but he quickly puts the wall up again.

"Bait. That's what I am," Sam says as the brunette's plan begins to unveil itself. The brunette raises an eyebrow in answer. "Sorry, but it's been tried before. Didn't end well for the bad guy."

"Good thing I'm not a guy," the brunette counters before turning around. She shares a look with the blond and the two of them walk out of the room.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"So _why_ are the Feds looking into a kidnapping?" the cop asks as he leads Dean and Bobby over to the video room. Dean had called Bobby as soon as he knew Sam was taken. Dean opens his mouth to answer but Bobby beats him to it.

"There's been a string of kidnappings in multiple states. All with the same MO," Bobby explains smoothly before given Dean a quick look.

"Well, here you go agents," the cop says as he stops and opens the door to a room.

"Thanks," Dean replies with a forced smile. The cop walks away and Dean and Bobby enter the room and shut the door behind them.

"You have _any_ idea who or _what_ took your brother? Or at least what they took him _in_?" Bobby says gruffly as they take a seat in front of two computers. Dean shakes his head with a grimace.

"No idea."

"All right. Well, let's start digging," Bobby replies with a sigh as he begins searching the computer for traffic cameras.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam gasps awake as ice, cold water is thrown in his face. He coughs a couple times and blinks his eyes. Standing in front of him is the brunette and blond. Sam narrows his eyes and the brunette's lips cork into a smile. The blond looks at Sam hungrily and Sam's heartbeat speeds up. The brunette's smile grows and the two women walk towards Sam.

"We thought we'd come in for a little snack," the brunette says which causes Sam to struggle against the ropes. "Don't worry. We won't kill you yet."

Sam stares down the two vampires as they come to a stop in front of him. Before he can say anything, though, the two vampires descend on him and there's a sharp pain lacing through his body. Sam shouts in pain before quickly clamping his mouth shut.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean pulls up another traffic cam and begins watching it. They had a pretty good lead on the vehicle that took Sam and now they were tracking it, hoping they'd be able to have a general idea where it took his brother. Dean skims through the traffic cam footage for a good hour after the time he saw the car pass the last camera.

"The car doesn't pass this camera," Dean says to Bobby. Bobby looks away from his screen and over at Dean.

"Alright let's see if there's any roads between the two," Bobby says as he nods at Dean's computer. Bobby was trying to clean up the picture of the kidnappers they had gotten off one of the cameras. It wasn't the best but they were hoping that after cleaning it up, they'd have _something_ to go on. Dean nods his head and quickly begins looking at a map. There are no roads off the main one in that area but that didn't mean there weren't any houses.

Dean tips back in his chair and glances over at Bobby's screen just as the image finishes. Dean almost falls over and his eyes are wide. He swiftly sets his chair down and moves closer to Bobby's computer. Bobby looks at him curiously with furrowed eyebrows.

"You know who this is?" Bobby asks as he looks from Dean to the screen and then back to Dean.

"Son of a Bitch," Dean mutters to himself. "No wonder they got the drop on Sam."

"Who is it Dean?" Bobby asks impatiently with his gruff voice. Dean's eyes narrow as he scowls at the driver of the car.

"A vampire we came across a couple years back with dad. Her names… Kate," Dean explains, thinking about the vampire's name. "Dad killed her mate."

"And now she's out for revenge," Bobby thinks aloud as he studies the two vampire's in the car.

"Looks like," Dean agrees as he shuts down the computers and stands up.

"Looks like we're gonna have to go shopping," Bobby says as he shares a look with Dean and the two of them exit the room.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam blinks his eyes open sluggishly. Kate and her vampire friend had taken more blood than intended and now Sam was feeling the effects of it. If he thought he had a chance to escape before, he doesn't now. No way was he going to be able to get out of here with the amount of blood loss he had. Sam just hoped Dean found him and wasn't taken off guard that it was vampires that took him.

Sam leans his head back and rests it against the pole behind him. His eyes slowly blink and Sam fights to stay awake. There is a noise from the doorway and Sam turns his head and sees the blond standing and watching him. She glances down the hall before walking into the room with a hungry look on her face. Sam begins to panic, knowing if no one stops her she'll drain him. He tries to fight against the ropes but he's too weak to do anything with any amount of success. The blond reaches Sam, and before he can shout for help, she's biting into him.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's the last chapter! Hope everyone has enjoyed this!**

Dean speeds along the highway with Bobby in the passenger seat. They had retrieved a jar of Dead Man's Blood and had coated their knives and arrows with it. They had also made sure to have their machetes as well.

"That's the camera we last saw them," Bobby says with a wave of his hand. Dean slows down slightly and the two hunters instantly keep a look out for anything Kate would use as a hideout.

"There!" Bobby shouts with a point of a finger. Dean puts on the brakes and looks on the right where there's a long dirt driveway winding back into the trees.

Dean drives a little past and pulls into a clearing. He hides the Impala behind a group of trees and the two hunters climb out. Earlier, they had blocked their scent just as the Winchesters did the last time, so they didn't have to worry about Kate picking it up. Dean and Bobby load themselves up with knives and Dean throws the crossbow over his shoulder. The two hunters grab their machetes and, swiftly and quietly, move through the trees along the driveway.

They reach the end of the driveway and they see a farmhouse in front of them. Off to the side is a barn and Dean whistles. Bobby looks over at him and Dean nods towards the barn. Bobby nods in agreement and the two of the stealthily jog over to the back door. They slowly open the door and peer inside. Not seeing anything, they silently walk inside and close the door behind them. They make their way through the barn, holding their machetes at the ready and keeping a lookout for vampires and Sam.

"Some thing's wrong. Where are all the vampire's?" Dean asks as he stops and looks around the hallway they just entered. On either side there is a row of horse stalls.

"Let's face it Dean. Maybe this isn't where Sam is," Bobby points out as he looks around the hall himself.

"No. He's here. I know he is," Dean counters with determination as he moves down the hall. Bobby sighs but follows after the younger hunter. They look in all the stalls as they pass by but they're all empty.

"Dean," Bobby whispers and nods his head towards a room at the end of the hall on the left. Dean sees it as well and nods his head. He and Bobby quietly walk over and stand on either side of the door. Dean slowly opens the door and peers inside. They sight that greets him stops his heart and his eyes widen. In the middle of the room is a blond vampire feeding on Sam. Dean overcomes his panic and his eyes instantly narrow and his face hardens. Dean clenches his jaw and silently rushes towards the vampire. Bobby waits at the door and keeps a lookout. As he reaches her, Dean grabs her hair and yanks her head back before swinging his machete and decapitating her. Dean droops the head and drops to his knees in front of Sam. He sets the machete on the ground and tries to feel for a pulse. Dean curses his shaking hands and shakes them out, willing them to still. He tries to feel for a pulse again and this time he feels on, albeit weak.

Bobby hears a door open from across the room and he quickly vanishes from sight. Dean hears the door as well and grabs his machete before standing and swiveling around. Dean glares at the newcomer and Kate smiles in return.

"Dean. Glad you were able to make it," Kate says as she takes a few steps towards him. Dean holds his ground and his look darkens as well as his hold tightening on the machete's handle. No way was he letting anymore bloodsuckers near his brother.

"Where's the rest of the nest?" Dean asks, his eyes picking up on Bobby moving in from behind.

"Not here," Kate says with a snort. "We were just passing through when I caught your scent."

"Glad to know none of this was due to talent," Dean shoots back with snark. Kate scowls before continuing.

"At least it won't take much to finish your brother," Kate says as her eyes dart to Sam and then back to Dean.

"That's not gonna happen Bitch," Dean growls out with a death glare. Kate smirks and begins to move forward when Bobby attacks her from behind and cuts off her head. Dean and Bobby stare down at Kate's head for a moment before Dean speaks up. "You think she was telling the truth about the nest?"

"Neither one of us saw any other vamps so…" Bobby replies and leaves the rest of the sentence hanging.

"Good, cause we need to get Sam help. Fast," Dean replies before turning to his unconscious brother.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean hears soft murmuring from nearby and he slowly comes to. They had rushed Sam back to their motel room where Bobby set up a line for a blood transfusion. Dean gave Sam as much blood as he could but Bobby still had to make a visit to the nearby hospital. Dean blinks his eyes open and looks in front of him at the nearby bed.

"'Bout time the princess woke up," Bobby grumbles out with a smirk playing on his lips. Dean scowls and pushes himself up to a sitting position. He looks over at Sam, who is awake now, and checks him over. He still looked tired and a little weak but overall he looked fine.

"How you feeling?" Dean asks and Sam shrugs his shoulder.

"As well as can be I guess," Sam replies as he grimaces. Dean picks up on it and scowls.

"We should check your bandages. Those vamps got you pretty good," Dean says, already pushing himself to his feet.

"Bobby already checked," Sam assures as he watches his brother. Dean scowls and Bobby rolls his eyes. He knew exactly what would happen when Sam said that. "But you can do it again if you want."

Bobby and Dean raise their brows at Sam and their eyes widen slightly. They definitely weren't expecting Sam to say that. Dean thought for sure he'd have to push the issue.

"Um… well… if Bobby says they were fine…" Dean says as he glances over at the older hunter.

"They looked fine to me," Bobby replies and earns a head nod from Dean. Bobby glances over at Sam and sees the barely concealed smirk on his face. _Idjit. I see what you're playing at_. Bobby smirks and then grabs his jacket. "I'm gonna go grab us all something to eat."

"The diner down the street is good," Sam announces with a nod in the general direction.

"Just don't go chasing after random people okay," Dean warns with a grimace.

"I'm not that stupid ya idjits," Bobby says before grabbing his keys and leaving the room. Sam scowls at Bobby's back and Dean laughs.

"Do me a favor. Call me next time something weird happens," Dean says and looks down at his brother.

"Sure," Sam replies with a smile and a shake of his head.

"Good. Now let me check those wounds," Dean orders before moving over to Sam's side. Sam sighs, thinking he got away with this. Dean smirks and gives his brother a knowing look.

 **AN: Please review! Love getting feedback from everyone! Thanks for reading, following, and reviewing!**


End file.
